Sonar may be used to perform bathymetry, detect underwater hazards, find fish, and/or otherwise assist in navigation by producing data and/or imagery of a water column and/or a floor of a body of water beneath a watercraft. Conventional sonar systems often include a display configured to provide traditionally recognizable sonar imagery based on the sonar data to a user.
Conventional sonar systems typically require a user to perform a number of difficult and/or non-intuitive steps to adjust operating and/or display parameters for the sonar systems, and so a user can easily miss interesting and sometimes critical features in related sonar imagery. At the same time, consumer market pressures and convenience dictate easier to use systems that include a variety of user-defined features and that produce high quality resulting imagery. Thus, there is a need for an improved methodology to provide feature-rich sonar systems, particularly in the context of providing easy adjustment of aspects of the sonar system and/or resulting imagery important to general operation of a watercraft.